


Stay All Day In The Sun

by kaitlia777



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Sassy Peter, Theo works at a water park
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 06:55:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23007505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaitlia777/pseuds/kaitlia777
Summary: When Theo isn't around, the pack starts to wonder where he's going off to....
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken, Scott McCall/Malia Tate
Comments: 7
Kudos: 52





	Stay All Day In The Sun

“We may have a problem.”

Liam looked up from where he was sprawled in the shade under an oak tree. The rest of the McCall pack was scattered around and gave Mason looks that varied in degrees of interest.

Ever the concerned Alpha, Scott asked, “What’s on your mind, Mason?”

Mason gestured around. “Theo’s missing. I know he’s been doing better about not being an evil psycho killer, but…him disappearing makes me think he’s planning something.”

That…was kind of accurate. Liam knew it had been five days since he’d spent more than a few minutes with Theo. “That doesn’t nessicarily mean he’s fallen off the wagon,” he protested, feeling like someone should stick up for the Chimera.

“Off the wagon?” Jackson snorted, amused. “What, like AA for murder?”

Peter didn’t even look up from his phone as he retorted, “The children are quite proud of their Murder Rehab program. Lots of pictures of baby animals and trying to get us to talk about our feelings.”

“And neither of you have killed anyone lately,” Mason said, then grimaced. “That we know of.”

From his perch on a tree stump, Derek heaved a sigh, clearly put out that he had to participate in this conversation. “I saw him Wednesday. He keeps trying to pay me for the apartment.”

Everyone was quiet for a minute. “What apartment?” Stiles asked and Derek gave him a half hearted glare.

“I wasn’t going to let him keep living in a truck,” Derek replied, crossing his arms. “Besides, if he’s living in my building, I can keep track of him.”

“Adopting damaged betas again,” Peter mused and Derek kicked his uncle’s chair. The older werewolf didn’t seem perturbed as he sprawled on the grass.

“Good job keeping track of him,” Jackson drawled, giving Derek a haughty look.

Stiles sighed, “God knows I don’t want to agree with Jackson, but you’re leaving me no choice.” He leveled his gaze at Derek. “Did your ‘observation’ net any insight as to what he might be doing?”

“Have there been any suspicious explosions or screams coming from his apartment?” Mason asked. “Or eau de murdered corpse?”

The look Derek leveled at Mason and Stiles spoke volumes. A few years ago, there would have been threats and bared teeth, but now he just seemed to regard them as a form of penance for some imagined sin. “Chlorine,” he finally said with a shrug. “But I…”

“You smelled chlorine gas?!” Stiles yelped, fumbling for his phone. “Did you call the police? No, of course not, because that would be…gimme back my phone!”

Derek held the phone away from Stiles. “Chlorine, like from a pool.”

“Not the public pool,” Malia piped up. “The stuff they put in the water there smells like funky herbs.”

A sigh escaped Scott when he realized they would soon have to investigate the funky herbs in the public pool because…it was Beacon Hills, but priorities.

“Okay, so we follow him tomorrow.”

* * *

Tracking Theo proved easier than expected, thanks to Chris Argent’s Big Closet O’ Quasi Legal Hunting Equipment. After prying Stiles out of the closet (he was lusting after Chris’s toys), Scott had snuck a small tracking device into the wheel well of Theo’s truck.

Then all they had to do was wait.

A bit before 7am, Derek reported Theo leaving the apartment and sure enough he little dot on the screen that was the tracker began to move…but not for long.

Stiles was beside himself for a moment when he thought Theo was breaking into the sporting goods store (there were many, many guns), until Lydia pointed out that there was a coffee shop next door.

“Okay, yeah, he went for tea,” Mason confirmed. “New post on his Instagram, which is mostly thirst traps and pictures of coffee and tea, weirdly enough.”

Theo…had some issues.

After acquiring his Youthberry & Orange Blossom iced tea, Theo was driving again, leaving Beacon Hills.

The pack piled into various vehicles (minus Peter, who refused to get up so early) and followed at a discreet distance. They didn’t need eyes on him thanks to the tracker.

When they arrived at Theo’s final destination (and they saw his truck, indicating he hadn’t found and ditched the tracker), everyone questioned their sanity a little.

“Really?” Jackson asked, very unimpressed. “Aquaboggin?”

Anyone who grew up in the area knew the water/amusement park. It was the life’s mission of every child to pester their parents into taking them to the park as often as possible during the summer.

In the past few years (none of them had been to the park in ages), it had clearly had an upgrade. Everything looked clean and new and there were already guests arriving.

As a group, they decided not to try hopping the gates, opting instead to buy tickets. The woman selling them did give Derek’s leather jacket a funny look, but didn’t say anything.

“We should have brought bathing suits,” Malia grumbled. “Or can I….?”

“You can’t go naked,” Lydia cut her off, causing Malia to pout as they roamed the park.

“The chlorine is covering his scent,” Derek muttered and all the wolves agreed. Tracking Theo would be much harder thanks to all the chemicals.

Fortunately, Danny did not depend on his sense of smell and had been scanning the pool. “Um…guys?”

All eyes followed the line of his hand to where he was pointing at the cluster of shallow pools between the wave pool and the kiddie pool.

There was a small crowd of children and parents, of young, nervous teens, flirty older teens and a few pervy looking older guys hanging around the mermaid pools.

Or…mermaid and merman pools.

The mermaid was a pretty blonde girl in a pink sea shell bra and silicone tail. She looked like shoe could have been Ariel’s sister and her skin seemed to shimmer in the sun.

The merman was equally shimmery, muscles glistening in the early morning sun. His light brown hair shone as he used his tail to flick water at some of the delighted kids.

“Is this what having a stroke feels like?” Stiles asked as they took in Theo as a merman. “Cuz I think I might be having a...OW!”

Derek’s slap upside the head proved that Stiles wasn’t having a stroke and that Theo was in fact dressed as a merman to delight the young and horny alike.

The friendly smile that made him look young and harmless didn’t fade when he noticed them, but his eyes took on an exasperated squint. He clearly wasn’t thrilled to see them.

“Liam! Breathe!” Mason said and Scott tunes to see Liam staring at Theo, red faced. True to Mason’s word, he did not seem to be breathing….until Malia pinched him. 

Hard.

“Ow!” Liam yelped, grabbing his arm. “Son of a…”

A splash of water hit him in the face, causing him to sputter.

The little children giggled as Theo waved at them. “All are welcome, but mind your language!”

Scott sighed. No doubt the pack would be merciless in teasing Theo about this and he would benignly menace them back.

It was going to be a mess.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're so inclined, feel free to come say hi over at my tumblr [HERE](http://blaineandsamevanderson.tumblr.com/) . Always nice to make fandom and shipping friends!


End file.
